


but now i wanna hold you too

by quantumoddity



Category: Nightrunner Series - Lynn Flewelling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumoddity/pseuds/quantumoddity
Summary: Seregil comes home to his love, thinking of just why Alec is so important to him.And he has a mind to show it.
Relationships: Alec í Amasa/Seregil í Korit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	but now i wanna hold you too

There were few things Seregil found more freeing than taking off his coat. 

It was such a simple action, something most people never considered, just one step in the comforting but ultimately innocuous walk to one’s own home and hearth and bed. But as Seregil took off the too heavy coat with it’s flashy cold buttons and elaborate gold threadwork, as he abandoned it over the arm of the poor, long suffering mermaid statue in the sitting room, it was like he was taking off more than just a piece of clothing. He was taking off the name that didn’t belong to him, the lord’s face that looked like his own superficially but was different in a thousand imperceptible ways that still mattered to him. With the coat off, he knew he’d said goodbye to Lord Seregil with his effortless charm and flattery and lazy smile that took more out of him to maintain than anyone would think. He could let his shoulders fall out of the prim lord’s posture and breathe deeply, he could feel wholly himself and no one else. 

For someone who had made a life out of being people other than Seregil, who’d woven deception and spying and night running into the very bones of himself, that moment where the act dropped like the curtain at the end of a play that had run just a few scenes too long was a relief. 

And there was also the knowledge that, most times, hanging up his coat meant he could move further into the warm, welcoming clutter of the living space neatly hidden within the Stag and Otter and find Alec. Some nights he would be sat at the small forge, working on a project Seregil had set him some time before, though never more than a few days. Alec was one of the smartest, most quick learners Seregil had ever met. It was never long before he cracked his little tests and puzzles. Some nights he would be restringing his precious bow or oiling it’s sleek dark wood by candlelight, fletching new arrows and sharpening the iron heads of them to wicked points even though the city never offered many chances to use them. Sometimes he would be in the centre of the room with the worst of the mess pushed back from the carpet, sword in hand, practising his slash and parry back and forth across the room. 

But Seregil’s favourites were nights like this one, where Alec was doing nothing more than sitting in the comfy expanse of the sofa, Ruthea curled up and purring on his lap, a cup of tea by one elbow and a book in one hand. It did Seregil’s heart good to find him content and resting, making their small rooms feel truly like a home, even with all the other homes he’d had and lost. 

Tonight there seemed to be a particular fierceness to the love that gripped his chest as he saw him there, as he walked behind the sofa and bent to press a kiss to his forehead, feeling his warm skin under his own cold fingertips, the softness of his hair tickling his nose. 

“I missed you,” was all Alec said, his voice cracking with disuse. He mustn’t have said a word since Seregil left in the early afternoon, lost in his book. 

“I missed you too, talí,” Seregil breathed, knowing Alec was feeling his relief and commanding rush of love through the thread that tied their hearts together.

Though he wouldn’t really have needed the talimenios bond. Alec was the only other person who understood that deep, steadying inhalation you could only ever take after all the disguises and tricks fell away and you found yourself again. The sensation of coming home to safety, a hard won, precious safety, was something he’d experienced himself.

And something they should have been sharing. 

“Did you miss me enough to forget you’re mad at me?” Sergeil murmured hopefully, tracing his lips along Alec’s hairline. 

Alec gave a grunt, nose wrinkling, “I did until you just reminded me.”

“Now, talí,” Seregil slid his hands down Alec’s sides, feeling his friend’s warm body through the thin material of his loose shirt, “You weren’t well enough to come out tonight and you know it. What would you have told me, if I’d been the one to wake up hours before sunrise to vomit profusely out of the window?”

“But I feel fine now!” Alec protested, something more playful about how he whined now when compared to his genuine bitter disappointment that morning when Seregil had made him stay in bed, “So I would have been fine to come housebreaking with you!”

“Neither of us knew that this afternoon,” Seregil gave his hips a squeeze, “I would have spent the whole time worrying about you tumbling from some height or giving us away by throwing up into Lady Ramina’s shrubbery.” 

Alec scowled, looking frankly far too adorable when he did, “Fine...and it went alright?”

“Smooth as silk,” Seregil smiled, “Any and all compromising letters have been safely returned to their rightful owner.” 

“Lady Ramina actually used to hire the Rhiminee cat. You’d think she’d make sure her house would actually be safe against him.” 

Seregil shrugged lazily, thumbs playing with the buttons on Alec’s trousers, “You know what nobles are like. Always thinking themselves exempt from the very worst, above any kind of poetic justice.”

“I can see why you play one so well then,” Alec teased, very well aware of where his lover’s hands were and quite deliberately not commenting on it. 

Seregil huffed and nipped the lobe of one ear lightly to make him squeal, “So...you said you’re feeling better?”

“Right as summer rain, talí. Why?” Alec hummed with a maddening innocence that was doing nothing to curb the tightening Seregil felt between his own legs. 

“Perhaps I can give you something to make up for being left behind?”

In their private rooms, sealed with magic and walls of thick stone, it was like the outside world didn’t exist. The noise of the city of Rhiminee was barely a murmur, quieter than the crackling of the candles or the whisper of the wind. The two of them could be anywhere, back in their little cottage in the mountains, back in the land of the Aurenfaie, on any of their adventures. 

But right now there was nowhere Seregil wanted to be than here. 

Alec clearly had a lot of pent up adrenaline he’d been saving for their job, all of it was now flowing into Seregil everywhere their skin pressed close, in the younger man’s arms around his neck, in the inside of his thighs as they held fast around Seregil’s hips so he could carry him towards their bed, in the fingers that pushed through his long, dark hair, in their lips crushed against each other as their kissing became manic and messy with their need. 

Their clothes were abandoned back in the sitting room; both of them were naked when they finally toppled over into bed, Seregil finding himself dragged by Alec who was completely unwilling to have any space between them. The ropes creaked, the bed still not as broken in as Seregil’s old one. They’d have that fixed before too long. 

Already Alec was making those noises Seregil loved so much, the keening whines, the gasps, the high, broken off moans. With his friend underneath him, he could see every beautiful moment of his arousal growing wild and all consuming. A blush had risen on his fair skin, right across his chest and up his neck and across his face, fire on snow. Seregil followed it down, kissing at the hollow of his throat to feel his pulse between his lips, licking the faint salty taste of the day from Alec’s skin then down to swirl his tongue around one nipple at a time until both were flushed and stiff even in the warm of the room. 

Alec seemed to be trying to say something, his quickly kindling arousal and Seregil’s hungry attentions turning his words to pleading cries. He decided to take a little pity on his lover, rising up to grin at him with kiss swollen lips. 

“My love? Deep breaths, talí, let me hear you…”

Alec swallowed, the motion making the marks Seregil had left there seconds before shine in the candle light, “I want you to...to talk to me...in that way you do, the way I like…”

Seregil’s smirk flared with delight, his eyes sparkling wickedly, “Oh. Like  _ that  _ you mean?”

Alec bit down on his lower lip, eyelids fluttering as he whispered, “Please?” Seregil had to steady himself a moment, the sight could have been enough to finish him then and there if he were a weaker man. 

“Of course, my heart,” Seregil kissed his mouth softly, quickly, enough to undo the tension in his expression. 

He knew it could still be hard for Alec sometimes, to ask for what he wanted between their sheets. Especially asking for this, this game they played that deliberately skirted the line between what Alec’s heart and body cried out for and what he’d always been raised to think of as dirty and scandalous. Seregil could have burst with pride in how far he’d come since the day they met, how much more comfortable he was with himself and what he wanted. And if this little bedroom game was proof of it, he would gladly throw himself into it whenever he was asked. 

And, of course, it helped that it was hot as hell. 

Seregil’s manner shifted, his expression turning salacious. He straddled Alec tighter, making sure he could feel his erection press against him, the skin hot and firm. Alec’s own cock was a hard iron bar against the small of Seregil’s back, the skin there fast becoming slick. 

“Look at you,” Seregil purred, his voice smoky and low, “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

Alec’s gasp was half a groan. His skin flamed even more furiously and his only answer was a shudder and his cock leaking more slick against Seregil’s tailbone. 

“And here I thought you were a good little Dalnan boy…” Seregil bent to mouth at him more, along the underside of his jaw where he was most sensitive, his hands coming to grip his wrists, “Supposed to be so sweet and innocent, yet here you are whining for me. Wanting me.”

Alec began to pant softly, squirming under him. 

“You do want me, don’t you? Did it get too cold for you up in those mountains of yours, did it get you needing a little heat?”

He emphasised that with a roll of his hips and Alec nearly screamed, “Yes, fuck,  _ yes…” _

“Of course you do,” Seregil murmured, enjoying his role in their little two person play, “I can see it in the way you look at me, I can feel it in how hard you are. You want me to take that cock inside me and ride you until you can’t remember your own name?”

Alec practically sobbed out his affirmative and Seregil would have been worried if he didn’t know this was how he got when he took the submissive angle, and if he didn’t know that Alec adored it and could change his mind at any time. He knew the words to say if it got too much, they both did.

“So much for Dalnan modesty, eh?” Seregil smirked wickedly, rising up to leave Alec cold and trembling without his touch while he leaned over to grab the bottle of oil that never left their nightstand. 

The smell of it was heaven, all citrus and deep wood smells that reminded him of Aurënen. It oozed over his fingers in a faintly amber stream, mingling wonderfully with the sharp salt of shared sweat and slick. As much as Seregil would have liked to linger in it, Alec was waiting and he’d pushed the poor thing to the very edge of his patience. 

Preparing himself was a quick, hasty task, risen up on his knees with his hand reaching between his legs. He took no special attention over it, he liked it to still sting a little when he took Alec in. 

He would never get used to it. Whether they had each other a million more times, and Seregil hoped they would, he couldn’t ever imagine himself getting used to that moment when he slid down slowly on Alec’s cock and felt every movement of his muscles acquiescing, the hollow in himself opening wide, his body stretching and reshaping to fit him so close that they were more one and whole than two and separate. Even though he was meant to be playing the conqueror tonight, Seregil couldn’t help but gasp and tip his head back, surrendering if only for a moment. 

He guided Alec’s hands to his hips, holding them there as he began to rock, rising and falling with aching slowness at first. 

“Tell me how good it feels,” he growled, hair falling across his face. 

Alec’s fingers bit into his narrow hips and his voice was a breathy moan, “So good. By Illor, by the Maker, by every single one of them, damn me,  _ damn me  _ but it feels so good…”

Seregil sped up slightly, relying on his knees to lever him. They’d ache in the morning but right now, all that thought did was turn him on more. 

“You were made for this,” Seregil gasped, having to reach back and steady himself with one arm as he rode him harder and faster, “Fuck what they all said, you are mine and you were made for this.” 

“Yes,” Alec cried out, determined to hold still and let Seregil take the lead but he couldn’t help rising and falling to meet him just a little, it was too natural for their bodies to follow each other, “I’m yours, Seregil, I’m yours…”

“My heart,” Seregil grunted, face tightening, “My talí.” 

Alec’s ability to form words fell away as he was gripped utterly by need, clearly close in the way the muscles in his neck were standing out like tense chords, how his fingers were tight enough to leave bruises on his lover’s waist, how he grunted with every thrust . Seregil was almost there himself and in no mood to deny them any longer. He pushed himself that last little bit more, until he couldn’t give anything else. 

But it was enough. Alec could only roar wordlessly as his climax pulled him under but Seregil, frozen in place as his lover’s heat flooded him so deep he could feel it in his stomach and, hell, even below his ribs, he managed to gasp his name like a prayer, as if suddenly he were playing the fallen devotee. 

Alec was limp and trembling under him, completely undone. Seregil leaned back on both his arms now, catching his breath in slow, even pants. 

“I love you,” he heard Alec murmur, voice so soft and sincere it broke his heart. 

Seregil gently pulled Alec free of him but quickly made up for the loss by taking his lover in his arms. In recent years, the Dalnan had grown to overtop him by a few inches but that didn’t stop him from lying on his back and letting Alec rest on his chest, arms safe and secure around him. 

“I love you too, talí,” he murmured into the darkness as the candles began to gutter out, leaving them in a room of shadows and the heady smell of sex, “So, so much.”

The different face and the name that didn’t fit right, they weighed on Seregil if he wore them too long. The expectations he had to fill, the seemingly endless rules a Rhiminee noble had to abide by, the way he had to smile and simper and be buoyed along by gossip, it grew so weary sometimes. That coat could be heavy, for such a simple piece of clothing. 

But there would always be a moment, as they toured the gambling halls or the parlous of the city’s upper class or even the grand balls of the palace in an endless cycle, when Seregil would catch Alec’s eye. And he’d see the love shining there under his own disguise, like a light you could still see, just under the surface of a cool, still lake. 

And Seregil would know that no matter what coat he wore, Alec saw him. Alec knew him, he knew his heart inside and out, he could feel it beating just behind his own. 

Alec would always call him by the only name that had ever mattered. 

**Author's Note:**

> My first Nightrunners fic! I really hope you like it, please consider leaving a comment if you do! I'm also on tumblr, @mollymauk-teafleak if you want to come see me over there!


End file.
